Księżniczka Luna
Księżniczka Luna (także Luna'Odcinek 30, 13:30. ''Chcę aby wszyscy... wszyscy mówili mi Luna!, z łac. luna – księżyc) — współwładczyni Equestrii, alikorn (dawniej Pegaz młodsza siostra Księżniczki Celestii i ciotka Księżniczki Cadance oraz Księcia Blueblooda. W pierwszych dwóch odcinkach pojawia się jako antagonistka —Księżycowa Czarownica' (angielska wersja — ''Nightmare Moon; Nightmare — nocny koszmar, Moon — księżyc). Zła inkarnacja księżniczki Luny została pokonana przez szóstkę głównych bohaterek przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii, dzięki czemu księżniczka mogła powrócić do swojej dawnej, pozytywnej postaci. Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje Postać Księżniczki Luny ma szacowną, starożytną proweniencję. Jej imię wywodzi się od rzymskiej bogini księżyca — Luny. Ta z kolei została przejęta przez Rzymian z kultury antycznej Grecji, gdzie nazywano ją Selene. Oba miana dosłownie oznaczają tyle, co księżyc. Głównym obowiązkiem bogiń lunarnych było przejeżdżanie srebrnym rydwanem po nocnym niebie. O czerpaniu z mitologii śródziemnomorskich świadczy choćby fakt, że księżniczka nocy w książeczce dołączonej do jednego z zestawów zabawek MLP jest nazywana właśnie Selene. Ten trop podchwycili twórcy dubbingu francuskojęzycznego, tytułując antagonistkę z pilota jako La Jument Séléniaque, czyli Klacz Selene. Innym nawiązaniem do zamierzchłych kręgów kulturowych jest Księżycowa Czarownica. Jej pochodzenie zdradza dopiero oryginalna wersja imienia — Nightmare Moon oraz Mare in the Moon. Twórcy odnieśli się do motywu człowieka w księżycu, czyli the man in the moon, którego twarz podobno można ujrzeć na tarczy miesiąca, tak jak przez tysiąc lat mieszkańcy Equestrii mogli oglądać wizerunek Księżycowej Czarownicy odbity na księżycu. Oprócz tego, imię antagonistki może oznaczać koszmarny księżyc lub nocna klacz. Życiorys Wyzwolenie Equestrii i Kryształowego Królestwa thumb|Witraż przedstawiający scenę pokonania Discorda przez dwie siostry Najwcześniejsze wzmianki o Lunie sięgają okresu, kiedy władzę nad Equestrią sprawował Discord. Udało się jej wówczas dzięki wykorzystaniu Klejnotów Harmonii, pokonać tyrana. Dokonała tego wspólnie ze starszą siostrą, Księżniczką Celestią. Wydarzenie zapisało się na stałe w historii wyzwolonej krainy, zaś scenę wiktorii utrwalono na jednym z witraży w zamku w Canterlocie. thumb|Celestia i Luna pokonują Króla SombręInną krainą, którą księżniczki w tamtej epoce wyzwoliły z niewoli, było Kryształowe Królestwo. Siostry razem pokonały Króla Sombrę, który zniewolił tamtejsze kryształowe kucyki i zaklęły go w arktycznych lodach na północy Equestrii. Niestety, Sombra przed wygnaniem zaklął Kryształowe Królestwo, które tajemniczo zniknęło. Geneza Księżycowej Czarownicy thumb|Celestia i Luna, współwładczynie Equestrii thumb|Luna wznosząca księżyc i zaprowadzająca noc nad Equestrią Gdy siostry objęły władzę nad krainą zrujnowaną przez despotię Discorda, należało wprowadzić w niej nowy porządek. Podstawową cechą wprowadzonego ustroju był podział obowiązków pomiędzy księżniczki zgodnie z porami doby. Domeną Celestii stało się słońce i dzień, zaś Luny — księżyc i noc. Zmiana pory dnia odbywała się każdorazowo za obopólną zgodą władczyń, poprzez opuszczenie jednego ciała niebieskiego i podniesienie drugiego. Dzięki harmonicznej współpracy księżniczek, w królestwie znów zagościł spokój i harmonia. Niestety, choć system był z pozoru doskonały, w dalszej perspektywie przyczynił się do poróżnienia sióstr. Ówcześni mieszkańcy Equestrii wszelkie aktywności realizowali w ciągu dnia, przy jasnym świetle słońca administrowanego przez Celestię, zaś gdy wartę przejmowała Luna, kucyki zapadały w sen. Młodsza z sióstr była zatem zazdrosna o poddanych, gdyż ci nie chcieli się bawić i pracować pod gwieździstym niebem i jakby było tego mało, wielbili tylko Celestię i jej dzień, a nie Lunę i jej noc. Bunt i banicja thumb|Księżycowa Czarownica Ostatecznie, pewnej nocy młodsza księżniczka zupełnie uległa zawiści do Celestii i zaślepiona nienawiścią zmieniła się w Księżycową Czarownicę.Ang. nightmare moon — dosł. nocny koszmar; także gra słów: night, noc + mare, klacz Nowa, negatywna odsłona księżniczki Luny była szczuplejsza, wyższa, ciemniejsza i miała unikalne skrzydła. Celem Księżycowej Czarownicy było sprowadzenie nad Equestrię erę zła i wiecznych ciemności. Realizacja planu Czarownicy była możliwa, gdyż Celestia nie mogłaby rozpocząć nowego dnia, dopóki księżniczka Luna dobrowolnie nie opuściłaby księżyca. Perspektywa wiekuistych ciemności stała się całkiem realna. Aby uratować krainę, starsza księżniczka użyła Klejnotów Harmonii — tych samych, którymi ze zgorzkniałą siostrą użyła niegdyś do obrócenia w kamień Discorda. Celestia nadal jednak kochała siostrę, a po magiczną broń sięgała niechętnie. Wskutek działania Klejnotów, Czarownica została pokonana. Aby buntowniczka nie mogła zaszkodzić poddanym, księżniczka dnia zaklęła ją w tarczy księżyca, skazując na wieczną banicję.Friendship is Magic, part 1: "Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon..." Na jego powierzchni można było zaobserwować sylwetkę wygnanej księżniczki. Po uwięzieniu Księżniczki Luny, jej obowiązki przejęła starsza siostra. Od tej pory Księżniczka Celestia zawiadywała zarówno słońcem, jak i księżycem. Do Equestrii powróciła równowaga. W pamięci mieszkańców królestwa Księżycowa Czarownica zapisała się jako istota zła, mroczna i groźna. Strach przed powrotem buntowniczki przyczynił się do wykształcenia święta Nightmare Night. Wierzono, że raz do roku zła księżniczka powracała nad krainę, by pożerać Bogu ducha winne kucyki. Aby się przed nią ustrzec, mieszkańcy przebierali się i składali cukierki pod posągiem Czarownicy.Pipsqueak: Pirat Pipsqueak do waszych usług. To moje pierwsze Święto Koszmarów. Twilight Sparkle: Od przyjazdu z Trottingham? Pipsqueak: Nie, to moje pierwsze Święto Koszmarów w życiu! Tylko przebranie tak jak co roku Ocali nas od Luny wzroku Koszmarna Luna nie zna litości Zjada kucyki, wypluwa kości Głodna po niebie leci Szuka na ziemi dzieci Jeśli nie znajdzie żadnego Wróci na rok do świata swojego Gdy zje cukierka, albo lepiej sześć To już nie wróci, żeby ciebie zjeść! Ucieczka thumb|Czarownica zaklęta w księżycu Klątwa rzucona na Lunę miała zminimalizować skutki szkodliwej działalności Księżycowej Czarownicy, która uwięziła dobrą Lunę wewnątrz siebie. Po pokonaniu Czarownicy pojawiło się proroctwo, według którego zła księżniczka miałaby uciec z pomocą gwiazd ze swojego księżycowego więzienia podczas Letniego Święta Słońca, w tysiąc lat po jej pokonaniu. Objawienie zostało jednak zapomniane, a historia buntu Księżniczki stała się legendą. Przepowiednia ujrzała światło dzienne dopiero po niecałym tysiącleciu. Natrafiła na nią Twilight Sparkle, wierna uczennica Celestii, podczas przeglądania książek poświęconych historii Equestrii. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że antagonistka jest blisko spokrewniona z księżniczką dnia. Ponieważ czas ucieczki Czarownicy przewidziany przez proroctwo zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, klacz poinformowała mentorkę o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu. Wydawało się jednak, że informacja ta została zupełnie zbagatelizowana przez księżniczkę. Ponadto, Celestia wysłała Twilight do Ponyville, aby tam nadzorowała przygotowania do obchodów nadchodzącego, milenijnego Święta Słońca. Pomimo rozlicznych zajęć i uspokajającego tonu księżniczki, uczennica nie mogła przestać martwić się widmem powrotu buntowniczki, jakie zawisło nad krainą. Co gorsza, gwiazdy w otoczeniu księżyca zaczęły się powoli zbliżać do jego tarczy, co Twilight słusznie zinterpretowała jako znak zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Po ciężkim dniu przygotowań i całonocnej zabawie nastąpiły długo oczekiwane obchody Święta. Centralną postacią celebracji miała być jak co roku Księżniczka Celestia, dokonująca na oczach poddanych aktu podniesienia słońca nad nieboskłon Equestrii. Tuż przedtem, Twilight zaobserwowała zniknięcie wizerunku złej księżniczki z powierzchni księżyca, co było niechybnym symptomem uwolnienia się Czarownicy spod mocy zaklęcia. I rzeczywiście — na balkonie, na którym powinna pojawić się Celestia, ukazała się Księżycowa Czarownica. Oświadczyła, że chce przejąć władzę nad Equestrią oraz ponownie spowić krainę wiecznymi ciemnościami. Walka z Księżycową Czarownicą thumb|Powrót antagonistki Choć sytuacja była z pozoru beznadziejna, tlił się jeszcze płomyk nadziei dla mieszkańców Equestrii. Ostatnią deskę ratunku stanowiły Klejnoty Harmonii. Tuż po pokonaniu Czarownicy złożono je w dawnej siedzibie księżniczek — zamku położonego w lesie Everfree. Przeleżały tam tysiąc lat, ukryte w nadgryzionych zębem czasu murach. Twilight podjęła próbę odnalezienia Klejnotów i zwalczenia z ich pomocą Czarownicy, choć nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób należy z nich korzystać. W szlachetnej misji wsparła ją piątka nowo poznanych przyjaciółek — Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy. Wyprawa nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Szóstkę kucyków czekało przedzieranie przez zdradzieckie ostępy Lasu Everfree, mrocznego i niebezpiecznego miejsca, w które dotychczas zapuszczali się tylko najodważniejsi. Ponadto, przyjaciółki miały do pokonania silnego przeciwnika. Księżycowa Czarownica była w pełni świadoma zagrożenia dla jej ambicji czyhającego w Klejnotach, dlatego nie przyglądała się biernie misji Twilight, ale nieustannie zastawiała na nią pułapki i mnożyła przeszkody. Wykorzystywała również zdolność do zmiany kształtów. Śledziła kucyki pod postacią granatowej masy, a gdy zachodziła potrzeba — materializowała się w formie różnych przedmiotów i postaci. thumb|200px|Czarownica w postaci granatowej masy śledzi bohaterki Pułapki zastawione przez Księżycową Czarownicę: # Doprowadziła do oberwania skarpy, na której stały uczestniczki wyprawy. Dzięki zapewnieniom Applejack, Twilight zsunęła się ze skarpy i została złapana przez pegazy. # Zmieniła się w kolec, który wbił się w łapę młodej mantykory. Rozwścieczony potwór zaatakował kucyki, ale dzięki umiejętności uspokajania zwierząt Fluttershy, znów dzielna szóstka wyszła z opresji obronną ręką. # Sprawiła, że las wydawał się wyjątkowo straszny. I tym razem fortel zawiódł, gdyż przerażone koleżanki rozbawiła Pinkie Pie. # Ucięła jeden z wąsów rzecznego węża, doprowadzając go do głębokiej rozpaczy. Lamentujący stwór wzburzył wodę w rzece. Ubytek zarostu został uzupełniony przez Rarity. W charakterze zastępczego wąsa użyczyła wężowi swojego własnego ogona. Stwór w podzięce pomógł kucykom przeprawić się przez rzekę. # Zerwała most nad przepaścią, prowadzący do zrujnowanego zamku księżniczek. Gdy Rainbow Dash próbowała go naprawić, Czarownica podjęła próbę wykorzystania próżności pegaza. Zmieniła się w fikcyjny zespół akrobatów — Shadowbolts, odpowiednik Wonderbolts, do których Rainbow bardzo pragnęła dołączyć. Shadowbolts zaproponowali przyjęcie jej do siebie jako kapitana, ale stawiali jeden warunek — musiała odłączyć się od misji i porzucić przyjaciółki. Ostatecznie, Rainbow Dash odrzuciła ofertę i naprawiła most. frame|Pokonanie Księżycowej Czarownicy Gdy wszystkie fortele zawiodły, Czarownicy pozostała już tylko bezpośrednia konfrontacja z Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkami. Jednorożec odnalazł Klejnoty, ale nadal nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób korzysta się z ich mocy. Po krótkim pojedynku, zła księżniczka odebrała Twilight artefakty i połamała je, pozornie oddalając od siebie zagrożenie. Okazało się jednak, że Klejnoty jako-takie są niezniszczalne, gdyż reprezentują przymioty doskonałej przyjaźni. Przymioty, których posiadanie udowodniły uczestniczki wyprawy. Magiczne kamienie uległy rekonstrukcji i posłużyły głównym bohaterkom do ostatecznego zniszczenia postaci Księżycowej Czarownicy. Trudy powrotu thumb|Królewskie siostry znów razem Tuż po pokonaniu Księżycowej Czarownicy, do ruin w lesie Everfree przybyła Księżniczka Celestia. Była co prawda nieobecna podczas trwania misji Twilight Sparkle, lecz cały czas miała pewność, że wyprawa zostanie zwieńczona sukcesem. W miejscu pokonanej antagonistki pojawiła się Księżniczka Luna sprzed złej przemiany. Starsza siostra zwróciła się do niej tymi słowami: Luna rozpłakała się i przyznała, że przez cały okres banicji bardzo tęskniła za Celestią. Tuż po wzruszającej scenie pojednania zwaśnionych sióstr wszystkie bohaterki powróciły do Ponyville, gdzie czekała na nie wielka fiesta. Księżniczka nocy powróciła do swych obowiązków i od tej pory ponownie strzeże bezpieczeństwa krainy od zmierzchu do świtu,"Ślub w Canterlocie", Księżniczka Luna: Rest, my sister. '''As always,' I will guard the night.'' (w wersji polskiej pominięto stałość służby Luny) a także dba o sny poddanych.Sleepless in Ponyville, Księżniczka Luna: I am the Princess of the Night. That's my duty to come into your dreams (16:45) Wydawało się, że mieszkańcy w pełni zaakceptowali nawróconą księżniczkę nocy. Już wkrótce miało się jednak okazać, że dawny strach do Czarownicy nie wygasł zupełnie. Według scenarzystki odcinka i ówczesnej producentki Lauren Faust Celestia przez tysiąc lat po uwięzieniu młodszej siostry robiła co tylko mogła, aby zaaranżować wydarzenia, które byłyby w stanie uwolnić dobroć Luny z sideł zawiści Księżycowej Czarownicy. Gdy stało się to możliwe, antagonistka została uwolniona.Próba wytłumaczenia tysiącletniej banicji przez Lauren Faust thumb|Luna w drodze do Ponyville Pomimo, że Czarownica została zniszczona, kucyki nadal obchodziły święto Nightmare Night. Dostarczało ono bowiem wiele rozrywki mieszkańcom Ponyville i na stałe wpisało się w kalendarz ich lokalnej społeczności."Luna Odmieniona", Twilight Sparkle: „Księżniczko, przykro mi że nasz plan się nie powiódł. Ale uwierz mi proszę, że Noc Koszmarów to jedno z najbardziej popularnych i lubianych świąt.”''' Taki stan rzeczy nie odpowiadał jednak Księżniczce Lunie. Księżniczka nocy pragnęła, by zmienić charakter święta ze strasznego i mrocznego na jasne i radosne. By wcielić swój plan życia, przybyła do Ponyville, na następną Nightmare Night. Przyleciała w płaszczu na mrocznym rydwanie zaprzężonym w hybrydy — pół kuce, pół nietoperze — i wobec mieszkańców wygłosiła swój manifest: thumb|Luna znów w Ponyville Niestety, adresaci wypowiedzi byli tak głęboko przerażeni, że nie zwracali uwagę na słowa wypowiadane przez księżniczkę. Przyczyniała się do tego nie tylko mroczna aparycja Luny. Posługiwała się również archaicznym (używanym przed tysiącem lat) sposobem wysławiania się, tzw. '''głosem Canterlotu (ang. Canterlot voice). Polegał on w praktyce na krzyczeniu na poddanych i używaniu przestarzałych form gramatycznych, co dodatkowo zmniejszało jasność przekazu oraz zwracania się do innych w liczbie mnogiej. thumb|Księżniczka bawi się świetnie na Nightmare Night! Tylko Twilight Sparkle zorientowała się co do rzeczywistych intencji księżniczki i do końca uwierzyła w jej pozytywną przemianę. Spróbowała zatem przywrócić ją kucykowej społeczności i przekonać mieszkańców Ponyville do Luny. Niestety, jej starania spełzły na niczym, a zdesperowana księżniczka nocy zadekretowała permanentną likwidację święta."Luna Odmieniona", Księżniczka Luna: „Widzimy, że wolicie się bać nas zamiast nas kochać. Obrażacie nas tą niemądrą uroczystością. Ogłaszamy że Święto Koszmarów zostaje odwołane. Na zawsze!” Dopiero gdy zasmucona księżniczka zdała sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy od czasu do czasu lubią się bać, a dzieci kochają ją za straszny wygląd, udało się jej odnaleźć swoje miejsce i polubiła święto w takim kształcie, w jakim jej zastała. Nightmare Night została przywrócona, a Księżniczka Luna stała się jedną z najbardziej zagorzałych uczestniczek obchodów i nareszcie zaczęli ją wielbić.Luna Odmieniona, Księżniczka Luna:„Ale jak to możliwe? głos Och, najcudowniejsza z...! głos To znaczy... Och, najcudowniejsza z nocy.” Dzieje najnowsze thumb|Luna zmienia siostrę na warcieWystąpienia Księżniczki Luny miały miejsce podczas ślubu Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. Widziano ją, gdy powraca do Canterlotu i zmienia wartę nad zagrożonym zamkiem ze swoją siostrą. Ponadto, księżniczka nocy dowodziła strażami zabezpieczającymi próbę ceremonii ślubnej, gdy jej starsza siostra była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w jej przeprowadzenie. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że w trakcie ceremonii ślubnej (zarówno sfałszowanej, jak i późniejszej, właściwej) oraz napaści podmieńców Luna tajemniczo zniknęła. Powróciła dopiero na wesele i na wejściu spytała się niewinnie: Misja ochrony Kryształowego Królestwa thumb|Narada królewskich sióstr Księżniczka Luna naradzała się wspólnie z Księżniczką Celestią, co zrobić w obliczu powrotu Kryształowego Królestwa. Młodsza siostra była świadoma ogromnej, magicznej mocy, jaka tkwiła w zaginionej niegdyś krainie i chciała pomóc w misji uchronienia kryształowych kucyków od powracającego z banicji Króla Sombry. Nie była pewna, czy Twilight będzie w stanie wykonać misję. Ostatecznie jednak została przekonana przez starszą siostrę, by pozostawić to zadanie do samodzielnego wykonania Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armorowi i Księżniczce Cadance. Gdy, wbrew obawom Księżniczki, misja się powiodła, w końcowej scenie widzimy, jak Luna przywołuje tajemniczą czarną książkę, która zapewne zawiera niedokończone zaklęcie Star Swirl'a Brodatego i wspólnie z Celestią przytakują. Można więc sądzić, że obie siostry stwierdziły, że Twilight jest gotowa by zostać księżniczką. Epizod ze Scootaloo thumb|Luna we śnie Scootaloo Księżniczka Luna korzystając ze swych zdolności do przenikania w sny kucyków pomogła Scootaloo przezwyciężyć lęki i nocne koszmary w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville". Mały pegaz, po usłyszeniu strasznych historii opowiedzianych przez jej idolkę Rainbow Dash, bardzo się bała, ale nie chciała tego nikomu wyjawić. Tłumione lęki spowodowały, że Scootaloo zaczęła miewać koszmary i słabo się wysypiać. Władczyni nocy, wypełniając obowiązki strażnika nocy, zwalczyła koszmary i wytłumaczyła małemu pegazowi, że istota przeżywanego przez nią przerażenia nie leży w samych koszmarach, ale w tym, że taiła swój strach przed Rainbow Dash i bała się stawić czoła swoim lękom. Jak się okazało, rady Luny okazały się trafne, a Rainbow doskonale zrozumiała uczucia Scootaloo i jej pomogła. Przemiana w Czarownicę thumb|righr|Zazdrosna Luna wznosi księżyc za dniaW odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", Księżniczka Luna i Celestia znikają. Twilight po wypiciu mikstury od Zecory, cofa się w czasie. Znajduje się w sali tronowej Księżniczek. Nagle zza tronu wyłania się Księżniczka Luna. Złym tonem mówi, że nie będzie stała z boku w "świetle" i może być tylko jedna Księżniczka w Equestrii...i będzie nią ona. Niszczy balkon oraz jedną ze ścian w sali i swoją mocą podnosi księżyc, wykonując zaćmienie słońca. Wtedy się przemienia. Po przemianie zaczyna strzelać po całym zamku promieniami magii. Wtedy nadchodzi Celestia i informuje ją, że nie zamierza z nią walczyć oraz, że opuszczenie księżyca jest jej obowiązkiem. Luna jednak, pod postacią Czarownicy zaczyna atakować Celestię. Wzbijają się w powietrze. Po niszczycielskim pościgu Czarownica trafia w Celestię, która spada, a za nią leci Twilight. Płacze, gdyż myśli, że Czarownica pokonała Celestię. Ona jednak wstaje, przeprasza siostrę, i twierdzi, że niestety nie zostawiła jej wyboru. Używa magii, by wyłonić Elementy Harmonii. Z ich pomocą wysyła Czarownicę na Księżyc. Pokonanie Discorda thumb|right|Księżniczki gotowe, by pokonać DiscordaTwilight ponownie pijąc białą miksturę, cofa się w czasie. Tym razem widzi zmienione Ponyville i tam Discorda. Celestia i Luna przybyły, by go pokonać. Discord jednak żartuje sobie i zabiera ogon Celestii. Księżniczki są przekonane, że go pokonają. Celestia ze swojej torby wyciąga Klejnoty Harmonii. Moc, która przez nie płynie sprawia, że Discord zamienia się w kamień. Odkrycie Drzewa Harmonii thumb|right|Księżniczki spoglądają na Drzewo HarmoniiTwilight ponownie cofa się w czasie. Tym razem widzi obie Księżniczki jak znajdują się w pobliżu...Drzewa Harmonii. Luna nie jest pewna, czy mogą wziąć Elementy. Celestia zapewnia ją, że odkryły właśnie jedyny sposób na pokonanie Discorda, a Drzewo Harmonii nawet bez Elementów będzie posiadało potężną magię. Póki magia ta istnieje, Drzewo może kontrolować wszystko co się dzieje, w miejscu, gdzie rośnie. Pomoc Sweetie Belle thumb|Sweetie Belle podąża za LunąW odcinku "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" Luna pojawia się w śnie Sweetie Belle. Na początku ratuje ją przed chmurą burzową przypominającą Rarity, po czym wspomina, że jej siostra także kiedyś ją przyćmiła. Po chwili zabiera małą klacz w podróż do przeszłości, gdzie pokazuje jak Rarity uratowała przyjęcie Sweetie z okazji piątych urodzin, przez co klaczka uświadamia sobie, że źle oceniała siostrę. Następnie ukazana jest teraźniejszość i to jak bardzo zależy Rarity na tym by stroje dla Sapphire Shores wypadły dobrze. W końcu widać przyszłość, w której Sweetie nie naprawiła swojego błędu i Rarity została skompromitowana. Wreszcie gdy młody jednorożec dociera do Canterlotu, Luna pomaga jej naprawić kreację i doradza uszycie szwu w kształcie delfina, który jest szczęśliwym zwierzęciem Sapphire. Przekazanie magii Twilight Sparkle thumb|left|Powitanie z dygnitarzamithumb|right|Księżniczki po oddaniu magiiW odcinku "Twilight's Kingdom" Luna uczestniczy w wizycie dygnitarzy z Maretanii w Kryształowym Królestwie. Po skończonej wizycie, pyta Twilight czy coś jest nie tak, gdyż widzi jej zasmuconą twarz. Następnie wysłuchuje razem ze swoją siostrą i księżniczką Cadance piosenki Twilight. Po tym jak Celestia zaczyna śpiewać, Luna także dołącza do niej jak i Cadance. Trzy księżniczki śpiewają, że czas Twilight nadejdzie, dowie się o swoim przeznaczeniu i nie powinna się martwić. Jakiś czas później Celestia ma wizję Lorda Tireka, którą Luna także widzi. Wspólnie tłumaczą Twilight i Cadance historię Tireka oraz, że najwidoczniej uciekł. Księżniczka Nocy mówi, że prawdopodobnie miało to miejsce, gdy Cerber opuścił swoją wartę przy bramie Tartaru. Następnie Lunę widzimy w sali tronowej Canterlotu ponownie ze swoją siostrą i Cadance. Wyjaśniają Twi, że Discord zdradził kucyki Equestrii i połączył siły z Tirekiem. Wspólnie decydują się przekazać całą swoją magię Twilight Sparkle, w nadziei, że Tirek nie jest świadom istnienia czwartego alikorna. Po oddaniu magii grzywa Luny przestaje falować i znika jej znaczek (półksiężyc), pozostawiając jedynie czarne łaty. Kiedy Tirek napada Canterlot i orientuje się, że księżniczki pozbawiły się magii, więzi całą trójkę w Tartarze. Dopiero po jego pokonaniu, księżniczki zostają uwolnione i wszyscy razem oglądają królestwo Twilight. Wygląd Księżniczka Luna jest postacią polimorficzną. W serialu występuje w kilku różnych formach (Designach). Sprawę dodatkowo komplikuje fakt, że bohaterka ma zdolność do swobodnej transformacji (patrz rozdział Umiejętności). Pierwszy wizerunek księżniczki Luny, z jakim zapoznaje się odbiorca, pochodzi z księgi opowiadającej genezę Księżycowej Czarownicy. Na rysunkach Luna jest szczupła i wysoka. Ma budowę ciała i wielkość taką samą jak jej siostra, Księżniczka Celestia. Wyróżnia się od niej wariantem kolorystycznym: ciemnobłękitną sierścią, sinoniebieską grzywę i takiż ogon. Podobny wizerunek możemy również zauważyć na witrażu w Canterlot. Kolejny wariant Luny to Księżycowa Czarownica. Jest szczupła, jej sierść jest czarna. Uwagę przykuwa kobaltowa grzywa, unosząca się w powietrzu i opływająca bohaterkę, usłana migoczącymi gwiazdami, kształtem przypominająca grzywę Celestii. Całości wizerunku dopełnia blado-błękitny hełm, napierśnik z jaśniejszym rogalem księżyca i buty sięgające do kolan. Ze względu na liczne anatomiczne zbieżności z Księżniczką Celestią, sugerowano, że Luna w jej wieku będzie wyglądać tak jak Czarownica lub podobnie. Przypuszczenia te zostały jednak zdementowane przez Lauren Faust.Wpis na DeviantArt: Screen wpisu W drugim odcinku, tuż po zniszczeniu Czarownicy, można pierwszy raz dostrzec Księżniczkę Lunę w swojej podstawowej postaci, jest wyższa od zwykłych kucyków ale mniejsza od Celestii, sierść ma barwę błękitu królewskiego, grzywa i ogon są blado niebieskie. Do tego Księżniczka nosi granatowy diadem, ryngraf z rogalem księżycowym i niebieskie "buciki". Księżniczka Luna jest nieobecna w serialu aż do odcinka trzydziestego, kiedy to wraca w zmienionej formie. Kolejna odsłona Luny jest wyższa od przeciętnych kucyków (choć ciągle niższa od Celestii), jej sierść ma barwę szafiru (a zatem nieco ciemniejszą od tej z drugiego odcinka), a grzywa i ogon są podobne do tych u Czarownicy — falujące i migotliwe, lecz bardziej gładkie i puszyste od antagonistki. Ma takie same dodatki tylko srebrne "buciki". Wszystkie postaci (oprócz tej z legendy) mają symbol przedstawiający rogal księżycowy na granatowym, nocnym niebie. Jednak jej znaczkiem jest tylko biały rogal księżycowy, co widać w odcinku "Twilight's Kingdom. Czarne łaty są bezpośrednio na jej sierści. S01E01 Tylko Luna dawniej.png|Księżniczka Luna z opowieści o księżycowej czarownicy Księżycowa Czarownica wizerunek.png|Księżycowa Czarownica S02E04 Luna sezon drugi.png|Luna w pozostałych odcinkach Charakterystyka Księżniczka Luna jest przykładem bohaterki dynamicznej, którego charakter na skutek silnych odczuć i zewnętrznych czynników ulega z czasem istotnym przemianom. Dlatego nie jest możliwe stworzenie jednej, spójnej charakterystyki księżniczki nocy, którą mogłaby opisać ją w sposób statyczny. Księżycowa Czarownica Jest to złe oblicze Luny. Powstałe na skutek zazdrości do starszej siostry (a później zawiści), uwięziło dobrą stronę opiekunki księżyca i sprowadziło ją na drogę buntu. Gorycz Legenda, z którą zapoznajemy się na początku pierwszej części pilota mówi o narastającej goryczy Luny, która przyczyniła się do powstania Czarownicy. Gdy antagonistka pojawia się pierwszy raz po powrocie z banicji, straszy uczestników Święta Słońca swoim przerażającym śmiechem i pyta zebranych, czy nie jest dla nich dość królewska. Ironicznie zwraca się do nich jako do ukochanych poddanych. Zdaje się również być pod wielkim wrażeniem, gdy Twilight Sparkle okazuje się znać jej imię i rozszyfrowuje zamiary, z jakimi powróciła do Equestrii. Manipulacja Księżycowa Czarownica stosowała swoje magiczne umiejętności do przerwania ekspedycji po Klejnoty Harmonii. (patrz sekcja o walce z głównymi bohaterkami). Pewność siebie Jak wielu archetypicznych złoczyńców, Czarownica była przekonana, że nikt i nic nie może jej powstrzymać, wysiłki jej przeciwników są daremne a zaprowadzona przez nią noc będzie trwała wiecznie. Gdy została zaatakowana przez strażników Celestii, bezwzględnie się z nimi rozprawiła, rażąc ich gromami. Nie unikała również bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Twilight Sparkle, przekonana o swojej przewadze nad jednorożcem. Księżniczka Luna thumb|Pogodzone siostry Gdy zła część osobowości księżniczki została pokonana, Luna mogła powrócić do swojej poprzedniej, pozytywnej postaci, dzięki Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom i pojednać się na zawsze z siostrą. Pokora i skrucha Księżniczka nocy była świadoma licznych przewinień, jakich dokonała, będąc Czarownicą. Szczerze ich żałowała i skwapliwie przyjęła przyjaźń, jaką obdarowała ją starsza siostra. Luna przez cały czas banicji w głębi serca bardzo tęskniła za swoją dużą siostrą. Pogarda dla Księżycowej Czarownicy Księżniczka nocy chciała się odciąć od złej postaci, próbując przekształcić Nightmare Night w jasne i radosne święto. Była również wdzięczna uczennicy Celestii i jej przyjaciółkom za uwolnienie jej z mrocznych mocy. Archaiczna maniera thumb|Głos Canterlotu Gdy Luna powróciła w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona", dokładnie rok po swoim ostatnim wystąpieniu w serialu, wystraszyła mieszkańców Ponyville swoim donośnym głosem i niezrozumiałym zachowaniem, choć miała wobec nich dobre intencje. Zdaniem Twilight, przyczyna leżała w obyciu i sposobie wyrażania się do poddanych (Głos Canterlotu), aktualnym przed tysiącem lat na dworze w Canterlocie, ale zupełnie nie przystającym do nowej rzeczywistości, z jaką przyszło się zmierzyć księżniczce nocy. Pozorną wadę udało się jednak przekuć w atut, gdyż mieszkańcy polubili Lunę za jej mroczną aparycję. Temperament Księżniczka Luna łatwo wpada w gniew. Podczas Nightmare Night, gdy księżniczka nocy została niesłusznie oskarżona przez Pinkie Pie o zamiar pożarcia Pipsqueaka, natychmiast się zdenerwowała, strasząc dopiero co zjednanych sobie mieszkańców. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się uniosła, starała się na nowo odbudować nić zaufania. Skutek był jednak odwrotny od zamierzonego. Kiedy panika poddanych stała się nie do opanowania, Luna zupełnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę i w geście rozpaczy zlikwidowała święto. Rozrywkowość thumb|300px|Luna i zjednani mieszkańcy Ponyville Pod koniec odcinka "Luna Odmieniona" księżniczka nocy odnalazła swoje miejsce w obchodach święta Nightmare Night. Zdała sobie sprawę, że kluczem do dobrej zabawy tej nocy był strach — każdy bowiem od czasu do czasu lubi się bać. Możemy dostrzec Lunę, gdy bierze udział wraz z mieszkańcami Ponyville we wspólnych grach i zabawach. Chętnie przyjmowała słodycze od najmłodszych kucyków. Zemściła się również na Rainbow Dash, która podczas imprezy raziła znienacka niczego nie spodziewające się grupy mieszkańców, wymierzając jej siarczysty grom. Oprócz tego, widzimy ją jak tańczy na weselu Shining Armora i Cadance. Umiejętności Podnoszenie księżyca Najważniejszą umiejętnością Księżniczki Luny, niejako definiującą jej tożsamość, jest zdolność podnoszenia i opuszczania księżyca. Równocześnie jest odpowiedzialna za rozpoczynanie i kończenie nocy nad Equestrią. W samym serialu akt wnoszenia miesiąca na nieboskłon widzimy dwa razy, na początku pierwszego odcinka i w drugim odcinku 4 sezonu. Zmiennokształtność Inną ważną umiejętnością jest zmiennokształtność. W serialu możemy dostrzec, jak Księżycowa Czarownica przeistaczała się w kolec ugadzający mantykorę i fikcyjny zespół akrobatyczny Shadowbolts, antagonistka poruszała się również w formie szybko przemieszczającej się, siwej chmury. Księżniczka Luna już po powrocie do dawnej postaci była zdolna bez problemu przybrać kształt Czarownicy. Więcej o wykorzystaniu transformacji w praktyce przeczytasz w rozdziale o walce z głównymi bohaterkami. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że obiekty i postaci, w które wciela się Czarownica, są związane z nocą i utrzymane w ciemnych barwach. Nawiedzanie snów thumb|Luna w załamującym się śnie Scootaloo Księżniczka Luna jako księżniczka nocy jest również odpowiedzialna za wnikanie do snów swych poddanych i zwalczanie ich koszmarów. Jak sama twierdzi, jest to element jej królewskich obowiązków. Tę umiejętność przychodzenia do kucyków w ich snach możemy zauważyć w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville", gdzie Luna pojawia się w sennych marzeniach Scootaloo dwukrotnie, zwalczając nękające ją koszmary. Umiejętność tą wykorzystuje także w "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils " gdzie pojawia się w śnie Sweetie Belle. Ratuje ją tam przed chmurą burzową i wspomina, że ona także posiada siostrę, która niegdyś ją przyćmiła. Uświadamia Sweetie do czego może doprowadzić uszkodzenie stroju dla Sapphire Shores, ukazując jej przeszłość, teraźniejszość i możliwą przyszłość. Gdy Sweetie przybywa do Canterlotu by uratować siostrę przed kompromitacją, Luna pomaga jej uzupełnić usunięty szew i doradza by wykonać go w kształcie delfina (szczęśliwego zwierzęcia Sapphire). Manipulowanie nocną pogodą thumb|250px|Księżniczka Luna jest w stanie kontrolować nocną pogodę Księżniczka nocy jest w stanie (świadomie i nieświadomie, pod wpływem emocji) zmieniać aurę nocy. Gdy Luna znajduje się pod wpływem silnych uczuć, gwieździste niebo zakrywa się burzowymi chmurami, zrywa się silny wiatr, zaczynają bić gromy. Nocna pogoda stanowi wówczas pejzaż mentalny bohaterki, odbicie targających nią nastrojów. Przykładem świadomego użycia zjawisk pogodowych jest np. porażenie piorunami strażników próbujących schwytać Księżycową Czarownicę. Wykorzystywanie mocy Klejnotów Harmonii Wiemy, że księżniczka nocy używała klejnotów wspólnie ze starszą siostrą przeciw Discordowi. Jak dowiadujemy się z odcinka "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1", więź łącząca księżniczki została zerwana i od tej chwili nie są one już zdolne do korzystania z Klejnotów. Magia Księżniczka użyła swojej magii w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona", najpierw, podnosząc Fluttershy, by jej podziękować, za pomoc w zmianie tonu głosu, a potem zamieniając małe, zabawkowe pająki w prawdziwe olbrzymy. Widać, że jej aura ma kolor błękitny. Zrobiła to również w odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo", gdy przywołuje książkę, którą następnie podtrzymuje przy pomocy telekinezy. W odcinku "Twilight's Kingdom" widać, że grzywa pozbawionej magii Luny nie faluje. Znika także jej znaczek, a pozostają czarne łaty. Frekwencja Księżniczka Luna jako Księżycowa Czarownica pojawia się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach serialu. Później jest nieobecna aż do drugiego sezonu. W odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1" zostaje wspomniana przez Księżniczkę Celestię. Lunie jest poświęcony cały odcinek 30 (4 sezonu drugiego). Pojawia się również w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu oraz w pierwszym odcinku sezonu trzeciego. Występuje także w koszmarze sennym Scootaloo w "Bezsenność w Ponyville", gdzie zwalcza jej senne mary. Pojawia się też w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie" na koronacji Twilight Sparkle, na księżniczkę. Również pokazuje się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu czwartego. Następnie widzimy ją w "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils", pomaga wtedy Sweetie Belle z naprawieniem jej błędu. Po raz kolejny pojawia się w obu częściach "Twilight's Kingdom" gdzie m.in. po raz pierwszy śpiewa, a także przekazuje na pewien czas swoją magię Twilight. Zabawki Postać Księżniczki Luny doczekała się kilku zabawek: * Księżniczka Luna Fashion Style została wydana w komplecie z Księżniczką Celestią jako część linii zabawek poświęconej postaciom z Canterlotu. * Luna jako playful pony (wraz z figurką Celestii) również należała do linii Canterlotu * Połyskująca zabawka wzorowana na Lunie należała do zestawu Canterlot Castle, również jako część linii poświęconej Canterlotowi * Księżycowa Czarownica będzie częścią ekskluzywnej kolekcji Toys 'R' Us — Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon, której wydanie planowane było na 2012 rok. * Figurka Księżniczki Luny (będąca w praktyce re-colorem Celestii) znajdowała się w piątej fali blindbagów. * Figurka księżniczki Luny w dwupakach "Księżniczka i jej przyjaciółka" — razem z Rarity i kilkoma dodatkami * Figurka Księżycowej Czarownicy (będąca również re-colorem Celestii) występuje w zestawie:Elements of Harmony Friends Luna blindbag.jpg|Figurka Luny z blindbaga. Według opisu, księżniczka chodzi późno spać My-Little-Pony-ELEMENTS-OF-HARMONY-FRIENDS.jpg|Zestaw:Elements of Harmony Friends Gry Luna występuje w grze MLP na Androida i iOS'a najpierw jako Nightmare Moon. Dopiero po odblokowaniu wszystkich Elementów Harmonii i zdobyciu Mane6 oraz zakończeniu odpowiedniej liczby zadań, NM zmienia się w Lunę i jest postacią tej gry. Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Luna Odmieniona" miała pojawić się scena z Rarity, w której księżniczka nocy została przebrana w różowy strój. Została jednak wycięta z ostatecznej wersji epizodu. Jedynym śladem, który po niej pozostał, jest różowa odsłona Luny w grze Castle Creator. *Księżniczce Lunie służą strażnicy odmienni od tych, jakich zazwyczaj możemy oglądać w Canterlocie i w thumb|Luna ma swoją łatę, a księżyca nieotoczeniu Księżniczki Celestii. Przez fanów zostali nazwani 'bat pony" .Więcej o nich możesz przeczytać w tym artykule. *Pierwszy odcinek sezonu czwartego ma wzmiankę o Lunie, która po raz pierwszy przybiera formę swojego alter-ego. *Ma na boku czarne łaty, które nie są częścią znaczka. Dowodzi o tym odcinek "Twilight's Kingdom". *W pszeszłości była Pegazem *W snach odwiedza tylko Pegazy *Jest Księżniczką Cloudsdale Cytaty Zobacz także *Księżniczka Luna jako wicedyrektora Luna. Galeria Uwagi en:Princess Luna de:Prinzessin Luna ru:Принцесса Луна es:Princesa Luna it:Princess Luna sv:Prinsessan Luna ja:Princess Luna pt:Princesa Luna Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Alikorny